


This is one way to College

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Aaron Samuels, Trans Male Character, everyone is already together, so no pain of watching each other get saked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: All of the Mean Girls people go to college. That's all I'm going to give you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro, I'll tell you what everyone is majoring and minoring in 
> 
> Janis: 
> 
> Major: Fine/Studio Arts
> 
> Minor: Women's Studies
> 
> Regina:
> 
> Major: Forensic Science
> 
> Minor: Business
> 
> Cady:
> 
> Major: Biomedical Engineering
> 
> Minor: Math Education
> 
> Damian:
> 
> Major: Photography
> 
> Minor: Performing Arts
> 
> Aaron
> 
> Major: Social Sciences
> 
> Minor: History
> 
> Gretchen:
> 
> Major: Family/Marriage Counseling
> 
> Minor: Psychology
> 
> Karen:
> 
> Major: English
> 
> Minor: Library Science

Janis squinted her eyes open, the bright light burned her Brown eyes and when the memory of her women's studies exams came to mind she shot up in bed and frantically got out. Waking up her girlfriend, Regina, in the process.

"Cookie? What're you doing up? It's only 5:00"

"I know, Mermaid, but I have finals at Torgerson in 2 hours"

"Oh, okay baby, I'll make you breakfast"

Regina slid out of bed and walked towards the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment, which they shared with Cady. Janis slid on her black leggings and a t-shirt. Instead of her colorful jean jacket, she opted for a band hoodie from high school. Much comfier when you're trying to pass a big test. She walked out of her and Regina's room, passing Cady's in the process. Stopping quickly, Janis knocked twice on Cady's door, knowing that her Euclidean and Non-Euclidean Geometries finals were in about an hour and she needed to study a bit more.

"Hmmmm?" Cady's low hum of confusion was heard on the other side of the door

"Cad's, you have your geometry finals in an hour."

"oh, thanks Jan."

"No problem"

Janis restarted her trek towards the kitchen, her mouth watering, ready for bacon and pancakes. When Regina learned how to cook, she was GOOD at it. Janis stopped in the doorway for a bit, admiring her girlfriends nice butt in those simple grey sweatpants. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back, and those beautiful hips. Janis was lost in thought until Cady bumped her shoulder.

"Jan, stop ogling your girlfriend, you're meeting Gretchen in an hour for her Counseling and Psychology finals. They're in the building next to yours"

"Fine." Janis grumbled back

"Oh! Good morning, Cady!" Regina said cheerfully when she turned around, noticing the other girls. She set the plates of bacon and pancakes on the table. Sitting down afterwards.

"Damian and Aaron are going to be so pissed at us, their finals aren't until 3:00 P.M" Cady giggled.

"Sucks for them, then" Regina snorted.

Janis quietly sat down at the table and scarfed down her pancakes, eating 4 pieces of bacon in between bites. 

"I have to got meet Gretchen, I'm also going to wake up the boys and give them pancakes, they could use it." Janis got up and grabbed a few pancakes from the plate, stepping into her sneakers and sliding on her backpack in the process."

"Bye, Cookie!" Regina gave her a kiss

"Bye Gina, Bye Cad's!" Janis yelled as she stepped outside into the crisp end-of-winter air. She walked a bit before stopping at the next door over. Knocking three times, it finally opened and there stood a disgruntled Damian Hubbard, and behind him, a tired Aaron Samuels, the cutest gay couple in this apartment complex.  
(Her and Regina were the cutest Lesbian couple) 

"What're you doing here, Jan?" Damian stretched and yawned

"I'm here to give you Regina pancakes before I have to meet Gretchen"

Aaron's eyes opened wider when he realized his favorite pancakes were three steps away. Damian slowly took them, he was a big skeptic for being a photography major

He slammed the door shut and Janis was on her way towards Klepson, the building Gretchen's finals were at.


	2. Janis is Sick and Regina is a good girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis gets sick with the Flu, and Regina is a really good girlfriend. Then she and Aaron kind of get deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, if you have any requests or ideas for a chapter, comment what you think and I will consider! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: Vomit mentions

Regina woke up to thudding steps in her room, followed by the noise of vomit hitting toilet water. 'Not how I wanted to be woken up' she thought, then getting up to see if Janis was okay. What she saw made her want to cry, Her girlfriend hunched over the toilet, puking up the small toasted bagel with cream cheese she had last night. It was flu season and for some reason, art students go to class sick. Regina kneeled down next to Janis, slowly pulling her brown hair back. After stopping for a moment, Janis looked up, her tear filled brown eyes looking sorrowful at Regina's own green eyes. Regina pulled out her phone and texted Aaron, who was likely to be up at this ungodly hour of 8:43 on a Friday. (classes won't be starting until 2:00 on this Friday) 

LesbianLawyer: Hey, Aaron? Can you bring me tissues, Flu medicine, and Ibuprofen? Janis is sick. :(

TroyBolton: ur need for proper capitalization and punctuation makes me sick but sure

LesbianLawyer: Oh, thank god. You're a life saver.

TroyBolton: I know.

"Hey, Jan?"

"mm?" Janis sounded frail and weak.

"Aaron is bringing over some medicine."

"goo-" She was cut off by a nauseated gag, followed by vomited spit and water.

"Janis, I'm going to call your professors and tell them you won't be there today."

"Mkk." 

Regina grabbed her phone and called Dr.Carter, her Art professor.

"Hello?"

"Dr.Carter, this is Regina George, Janis's Girlfriend, I wa-" She was cut off by a click on the other side. 

"He hung up."

"Homophobic bitch." Janis mumbled out.

"I'll get Cady to call him."

"Good idea."

"CADY!" Regina screamed. She heard pounding footsteps coming towards their room, racing into the master bathroom.

"what do you need?"

"One of Janis's professors is homophobic and when I said girlfriend he hung up. can you to call him and tell him that she won't be in today."

"Sure." Cady pulled out her phone and dialed his number, as told by Regina.

"Dr.Carter? This is Cady Heron, Janis's best friend. I was calling to tell you she has gotten the Flu and won't be coming to class today. If you could e-mail the assignment to her, she would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, I'll make sure she gets that. Thank you for calling me" He hung up.

"Thank you Ginger," Regina told her

"Anytime"

"Aaron is coming by with medicine, so when he knocks, let him in and show him here."

"Yep!"

"Thanks" Regina yelled after her as Cady was getting up. Janis, who seemed to be done puking, laid her head in Regina's lap, closing her eyes.

"Who's next?" Regina asked her.

"Dr.Tate, Women's studies" Janis mumbled out.

"Ok, perfect"

Regina dialed the number, 

"Dr.Tate? This is Regina George, Janis's Girlfriend. I was calling to say that she is sick with the flu and won't be in class today. If you could e-mail her the assignment for today, that would be great"

"Of course Regina!"

"No problem." She clicked end call.

"Anyone else?" She asked Janis.

"Astronomy, Dr.Marsh. Except she won't be in for another hour." Janis muttered "soo mature" under her breath

"Ok, Jan, now my professors."

"Great."

Regina called her Business and Forensic sciences professors, along with her Chemistry and German professors. When she finally put down her phone, she stroked Janis' hair, running her fingers through the tangles and twisting it into curls. When she heard Cady open the door and tell the visitor, "They're in the master bath" She was expecting Aaron, coming in with like, two shopping bags. But over the time he had taken to acquire three things that could be found in a drugstore fairly close to their apartment complex... Probably not. She wasn't expecting, both Aaron and Damian, arms full with shopping bags. Shiteating grins "Wow, you look miserable." Aaron said. 

"What're you doing?" Regina protested.

"We've bought you a sheep. What does it look like we're doing?"

"We still have a perfectly capable roommate in our apartment."

"Really? Too bad."

Regina sighed, then groaned. "Fine. Groceries go on the island, medicine and Kleenex in here. Also the Oreo's"

"Fine." Aaron sighed. Even though he shouldn't have been expecting any less. Damian walked to the kitchen and Aaron put his bags down on the counter.

"Aaron? Can you help me carry her to the bed?"

"Of course, Gina"

"Thanks"

Regina stood up from where she was sitting, being careful not to hit Janis. Aaron picked her up bridal style and put her down on the queen bed Janis and Regina shared. Standing there for a second to make sure she hadn't woken up, he walked over to the cyan velvet chairs and sat down in one. Regina sat down in the other. A solemn look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked his friend. After what had happened at the end of senior year, they all vowed to keep an eye on her if something felt off. She had been diagnosed with depression and she... It made him shiver just thinking about it.

"I wonder sometimes if you guys are actually forgiving me, I was a terrible fucking person. No doubt about that. But you guys forgave me so easily, I got a bunch of new best friends. I try to be nicer to the old ones. But I have no idea what I did to deserve a girlfriend! Shes awesome and loving and so kind. But I was so cold hearted and bitchy and stupid." 

Aaron's face softened at the sight of one of his best friends for many years. Ex-girlfriend too. She was on the verge of crying. Small tears dripped out of her eyes.  
"Hey. Stop thinking about yourself like that. You got better and look at you now! You got into college not on money and you're an amazing cook. You're the one who's taking care of your girlfriend and I bet she really appreciates it. We love you Regina, always will." He leaned forward and gave her a huge hug. They sat there for a few minutes. Until Damian came in and coughed really loudly. Regina sharply turned her head towards him. Eyes glaring. "Janis. Is. Sleeping." Damian took a step back out of shock and fright, and Aaron followed. Whispering something to Cady. Who came and sat down in the chair next to her. Everything was perfect in that moment


	3. Trans Aaron

Aaron sat on his favorite chair in the campus library. Karen sitting next to him studying for her ENGL 115 - Shakespeare, class, Aaron with his HIST-110: Renaissance and Revolutions: Europe, textbook open to a page on Michelangelo and the statue of David. That's when he felt it. The cramps starting to build up pain in his torso. He slowly got up, to not agitate it as much and slowly limped to the men's bathroom. He opened the door and sat on the toilet, pulling down his pants and boxers, that's where he saw it. The blood. "Fucking hell." He muttered. His binder suddenly seemed too tight for his chest. Quickly he pulled out his phone and texted Karen.

TroyBolton: Kare, can you bring me a pad? Mens bathroom in the lobby, first stall on the right.

CaNISpeAktOyOuRManAGer: Of course! Hold on, I'll be there in five

TroyBolton: Thank you! Would you also call Damian and ask him to come pick us up? I can grab my stuff.

CaNISpeAktOyOuRManAGer: Don't worry about it. I'll pack up your things.

TroyBolton: You tha real MVP

He heard the door open as he put his phone away and listened to the step of Karen's blue Vans walking across the dirty floor. He heard a knock on the stall door and he shuffled to open it and grab the pad from Karen's hand. Once he did, he sat back down and put the pad as best he could on the underwear until he could get some real underpants. He got up and washed his hands. He walked out and saw Karen waiting for him, with her red backpack on and his black one in her left hand. He grabbed it and thanked her.

"Don't worry, I called Damian and he'll be here in 5 minutes. He's just going to drop me off at the Starbucks near your complex. Gretch is waiting there."

"Okay! Ya'll can come back over to our apartment. We're probably going to get Reggie, Jan and Cads to come watch horror movies with us."

"I'll see what Gretch thinks."

Aaron started walking towards the front, seeing Damian's white 2011 CR-V pull up outside, he beckoned for Karen to follow him before walking out to see his boyfriend. He opened the passenger door and kissed Damian on the cheek.

"Hey Baby"

"Hey! What happened Aar?"

"Started."

"Sorry baby, movie night with the girls?"

"mhm. I was thinking we could pick up Gretch from Starbucks and she and Kare could come too."

"That sounds good. I don't think they've ever been to one of our movie parties. Intense"

"Yeah. Let's just go home."

"We have to wait for Karen to get in the car."

"right"

Karen walked out of the Library. Nose still in her phone. Most likely texting Gretchen. When she finally got to the car, almost before she'd even closed the door Damian had started pulling out. Karen screeched and Aaron slapped him playfully. Damian just laughed. When he got to the Starbucks near Hortons Rd. He stopped in the parking lot and Karen ran out of the car, coming back out later with a tired looking Gretchen with her Trenta Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte in one hand and an Grande Strawberry Acai Lemonade in the other. When they got back in the car, Damian asked.

"That enough coffee Gretch?"

"Nooooooo"

After the five minute drive back to the boys apartment, Karen went and got the girls in apartment B1, while Gretchen split off to B2 with Damian and Aaron. Aaron went into his and Damian's bedroom, and took off his binder, putting on a sports bra, changing his boxers to boy shorts and putting on his (College name) Sweatshirt and some blue sweatpants. He walked back into the living room and found Damian popping stove popcorn and Regina getting the sour gummy worms into a bowl. Cady patted the seat next to her and he sat down. 

"Hey Aaron, guess what?" She asked him.

"What?"

"So, me, Janis, and Reggie went on a Starbucks run about 10 minutes ago, and while we were there, I got this!" She holds up a Grande Caramel Cloud Macchiato. He gasps.

"Please tell me that's for me."

"It is! Here you go!" She hands it to him and he squeals in delight. Janis laughs and hands him a Cadbury 'Wispa Gold'. His favorite candy since he was 13 and went to England.

"How the fuck did you get this?!"

Janis just laughs "Cadbury delivers and it only took ten days."

"I should do that more." He stares in awe at the treats he got and looks up, quietly whispering "Thank you" to his friends.

The rest of his college family sat down in the giant fort they made. Damian started up 'Inception' for the 5th time, trying to figure out the whole plot since the first viewing. Aaron smiled and leaned into his boyfriend. Who gave him a peck on the cheek.


	4. Starbucks and Packing

Regina woke up earlier than she should have, she had to finish packing for the trip she was taking with the rest of her college family down to Ohio. She was going to see her Mom and Missy again, and she was going to show her how she could cook now, and she was going to propose to Janis at the Modern Art Museum downtown. It was going to be perfect. Janis on the other hand was still soundly asleep, not as sensitive to sound as Regina was. Regina opened the second giant pink suitcase she owned and put more clothing in there. Her favorite white jumpsuit was sure to make the old ladies at the supermarket jump. This cute tan corduroy jacket and a striped long-sleeved shirt. Her black boots and red jeans. A cropped light pink college sweatshirt, and a small, dark blue box, with a Bezel set style ring, with a moonstone in the middle. This particular luggage was pack in a sleeve inside a pocket in the suitcase. Then it was a carry-on, a Mickey Mouse themed mini-backpack, with sour gummy worms, two phone chargers, three sets of earbuds, band-aids, Ibuprofen and an extra pair of socks. By then it was 11:30. only 14 more hours till boarding.

By then, Janis had woken up, meekly calling, "Reggie? Are you in here?" Without opening her eyes, even though 11:30 light isn't as bright as she thinks it is. "Don't worry baby. I'm here." Regina had a very soothing voice when it came to worried people. Janis or Gretchen was having a panic attack? Regina would drop everything and go calm them down. She's gotten up out of German before when Damian started crying in his theatre class. They were putting on 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' The girl who was playing Charlie started screaming at him when he forgot a small piece of choreography during 'the candy man'. He was playing Willy Wonka, and then he started to have a mental breakdown, so that wasn't fun, but the band practices right next to that room, so when Cady heard the small cries of her best friend, she was on it. Not being allowed to leave she called Regina and told her. Damian had been chilled within 4 minutes and then Regina went and yelled at the girl who played Charlie. 

"Janis, sweetie? You need to finish packing, I can help."

"Yeah, thanks." Janis got up from her spot on the bed and grabbed her suitcase, the only one she would be packing. (What can I say, Regina loves her clothes) Janis grabbed some skinny jeans from the closet, 1 dark pair, 1 pair lighter and ripped, 2 pairs black and ripped. Her band hoodie and the same cropped college sweatshirt Regina has, but dark blue. Black combat boots and a pair of brown sandal-like platform heels. Her jean jacket and finally, some plain t-shirts, with the occasional vintage logo. Then her carry-on, a Nightmare Before Christmas themed mini-backpack, with peach rings, a phone charger, five sets of earbuds, a book and her glasses. Which she only wore when she read or was working. 

Regina went to Cady’s door, hard to miss, as it had bright red, orange, and yellow letters, designed in a sunset. They read: CADY. Regina knocked in a rhythmic motion on Cady’s door, and Cady opened, looking tired. Her hair was all over the place, her red lipstick was smeared, and her mascara flaked around her eyes. forgotten in the antics of the late night. (No, she didn’t have sex, she and Gretchen and Karen made a pillow fort after Cady got stood up.) “Cad’s, you need to pack, If you let me in, I’ll help you.” Cady groaned and opened the door more, making an opening for Regina to pass through. Regina slipped inside the room and examined the mess. “Oh. My. Goodness. Cady! You need to clean.” 

“Whatever. The only reason your room is clean is because you and Janis share.” 

“Still, a messy living space is unhealthy. Let me help. Go into the bathroom.”

Cady walked into the bathroom deemed hers, and sat down on the counter. Regina started digging through her drawers, grabbing a hairbrush, hair ties, makeup wipes and Cady’s toothbrush. Regina sat Cady in the office chair that was pulled from Cady’s desk and started wiping away at the excess makeup that hadn’t come off in the night. Dragging the wipe across Cady’s skin, Regina groaned at Cady’s bad habits. When she had finished up on the face, refreshing Mascara, concealer, eyebrows, and light pink lip gloss, She turned Cady around and brushed through her hair. When deemed smooth enough by Regina, her shoulder-length red locks were parted by Regina’s nimble fingers, and braided chunky and smooth, into dutch pigtail braids.

Then Regina left Cady to brush her teeth and started grabbing clothing off Cady’s floor, throwing it into Cady’s laundry basket. When the floor was cleared of dirty clothing, Regina found Cady’s suitcase under the bed and opened it. 

By then, Cady had come out of the bathroom, and started picking out clean clothes from her closet. Her army green vest, covered in patches, courtesy of Janis. Two flannels, a pink and grey, and a red, brown and orange. Two pairs of jeans, light washed with rips at the knees, and a darker pair. Her red Vans and some jewelry was put into the bag before it was closed. Cady then grabbed her Dumbo mini-backpack and started putting in essentials she would need on the plane.

Regina left the room and went into the kitchen, starting to put pancake mix together. The eggs, flour, sugar, water, oil, and stir. She then plugged in the griddle and let it heat to 350 degrees, when she was pouring the first pancake on the griddle, A knock was heard at the door. Regina looked up to make sure the deadbolt wasn’t locked and told the person to come in, sure it was their neighbors. Sure enough, Aaron walked in, with Damian closely behind him.

“Reggie! How are you doing? Excited? Nervous? Can I have pancakes?” Regina laughed at his attempt to get his favorite food, by his favorite chef.

“I’m doing good Aar, I’m nervous to see my sister, I left Missy on a poor note. Excited to see my Mom, and show her how I can cook and do her laundry. Yes you can have pancakes”

“Woo! Did you hear Dame? She said I could have pancakes”

“I heard Bear.” Damian smiled at his boyfriend.  
Regina grabbed plates from the cabinet and put them on the table “BREAKFAST!” The boys sat down and Cady came running, Janis following, almost slipping in her socks. They sat down and started munching on the pancakes followed by moans of delight when the hot food hit their mouth. They had finished soon and everyone helped clean up. Regina announced she was going on a Starbucks run, and everyone put in their orders for her to get, and so she and Janis hopped in Regina’s Highlander Hybrid and started driving to Starbucks. When they got the drinks, they headed back and stopped in the parking lot because Janis’s favorite song was playing. Once she deemed it safe to go inside, Regina popped in and announced that drinks were here 

“Iced London Fog Tea Latte for Damian, Caramel Cloud Macchiato for Aaron, Chai Tea Latte for Cady, made sure to get it venti, like you like it. Cappuccino with three pumps of hazelnut and caramel drizzle for Janis and for me, a Hazelnut Bianco Latte with two pumps of vanilla.” 

“Thank you Reggie!” Cady screamed at her.

“You are welcome!”

“Gina, Babe, we have three hours to get to the airport so we’ll have time to chill and eat before taking off” Janis tugged on her jacket.

“Fuck, everyone in the car!”


	5. Road Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Every one ran out of the door and ran to get a good seat in Regina's Toyota Highlander Hybrid. Bags were thrown in the back, and butts in seats. Regina slid into the driver's side, Janis in the passenger, Aaron hopped in the middle seat of the middle row, with Cady and Damian squished beside him. Regina pressed the power button and the car came to life. She put the car in reverse and started backing out of the parking lot. When she was on the road, Janis turned on bluetooth and connected to the car. When the smooth voices of Andrew Rannells and Christian Borle filled the speakers, Damian screeched, recognizing the song as "The Thrill of First Love" immediately. Janis then shushed him so they could listen to the words. Damian blushed and looked down, quietly singing the tune as he got his laptop out of his bag to work on Creative Writing. His professor, who insisted you just call her Felicity instead of Professor Coleman, was incredibly chill and didn't care if you got this assignment in after break, but Damian wanted to do it. This assignment was something like "Write about gender. Use as your first line, “Once upon a time…” and he was ecstatic about it. He had experiences with gender constantly, with a transgender boyfriend and his quibling, Ayla (pronounced eye la), being non-binary; he had a lot to write about. He opened up docs and started typing away. The car pulled into the driveway of Karen and Gretchen’s apartment complex. They were waiting outside and ran to the car, tossing their things in the back and crawling over Janis to get to the very back seat. The two girls sat down and Regina started her journey to the airport.

“Gina?” A voice was heard from the back of the car.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we play a game?”

“Sure. Why don’t you pick, Karen.”

“OK!”

Karen picked the game to be “Paranoia” a favorite of their groups. 

_How to play Paranoia___

_ _ _Whoever goes first whispers a secret to the person on their right.___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _The person on the right must answer the question out loud___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Then, someone flips a flip flop___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If the flip flop lands face up, the asker must tell the rest of the group the question___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If it lands face down, everyone is left to wonder.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aaron went first and asked Cady the question. She turned red and meekly said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Gretchen” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then she took off her shoe and flipped it. It landed face up and Cady groaned and turned even more red. Aaron laughed and told the group the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you had to cover someone in the group in Peanut Butter and lick it all off, who?” Then cackled evilly. Gretchen gasped and then started giggling_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Cady leaned forward to Janis and whispered in her ear. Janis confidently answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ayla” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What was the question and why did the answer involve my quibling?” Damian screamed at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Dame, chill.” Cady flipped the flip flop and, again it landed face up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you had to punch anyone in the stomach, who?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why Ayla.” Damian interrogated. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They play football Dame. They have a strong as fuck core. It probably wouldn't hurt as much as if I punched Cady, and she’s a gymnast. I’ll go next.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She leaned over to Regina and whispered. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Trees” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Really! Oh.” Janis replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Cady flipped the flip flop and it landed face down. Everyone groaned in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My turn!, Dame, get closer to me so I don't run us off the road.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Kk.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Regina whispered her question to Damian and he laughed before answering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Bill Wi the Science Fi, and Science rulesss.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Regina started giggling and Cady flipped the flop. Face down. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fuck” Gretchen yelled from the back seat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You can probs deduct the question from that answer though.” Karen stated. It was obvious. “What was the greatest Wifi name and if you knew the password what was it?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I haven't taken my ADHD meds.” Janis blurted out. “I need to paint something before I fucking explode.” She calmly stated it, clenching her fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Jan, have my phone case. It could use some touching up anyways.” Gretchen passed her phone up and Janis took out her paints. (That she magically had in her bag?)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her nimble fingers painted a sunset on the clear case. The moved the brush up and down, perfect strokes. Art therapy really worked sometimes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Three Hours Later** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It had been about three hours and they were only about thirty minutes from the airport. It was about 10:00 P.M and most everyone had fallen asleep. Karen and Gretchen were laying on each other. Cady was leaning forward in her seat, limp. Aaron was asleep on Damian’s lap, but Damian was sitting, watching ‘The Office’. Janis was drawing. Specifically Regina. Regina had stopped for coffee about an hour earlier. She got a venti cappuccino with 5 shots espresso. She was trying to stay awake. Her hands were starting to shake. Her eyes slowly falling. The lights were too bright for her eyes. She could feel her hands going numb. She needed to tell Janis to drive instead of her, but it was too much for Jan. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Babe, do you need me to drive?” Regina could barely hear her girlfriend. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Sure, lemme pull over.” Even her voice was drowsy. She started to pull over, swerving a bit more than she should’ve. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Regina! Stop!” Janis reached her hand for the wheel. But it was too late. “Damian! Get down, be loose!” Janis screamed to Damian in the back. Who immediately went loosey goosey over top Aaron. The impact was big, a truck slammed into them and the last thing Regina heard was ambulance sirens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a normal story and then went "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Nevermind."


	6. The hospital

The front doors to the E.R slid open and in ran six teenagers, looking worried and frantically moving their heads around looking for something. The girl in the front ran up to the counter and started practically screaming at the poor nurse on the front desk shift for the night. 

"Hi, sorry if I'm being rude, I'm just trying not to be like those people on TV shows. But I need to know where Regina George is right now."

"Relation?"

Janis thought about this for a second, usually on shows where someone is in the hospital, only close family was allowed in.

"Sister."

"Name?"

"...Janis George."

"Ok, you're all checked in, but it seems that Ms. George has just gone into surgery to take a piece of metal shrapnel out of her stomach. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. You and your... entourage," She gestured to the people gathered behind Janis. "Will have to wait until you can see her. Please go sit down." Janis' heart sunk. Regina was in surgery and she couldn't know anything else. She turned around with a look of shock and shuffled over to the seats on the side of the room. Cady plopped down next to her on the left and soothingly rubbed Janis' arm.

"What did they tell you?" Cady made sure to keep her voice quiet when she had noticed that a girl had spread herself across three chairs on the opposite line of chairs. 

"Gina's in surgery because of shrapnel in her stomach and -sob- I-i-i can't go see-e her." Janis tried to hide her tears by pressing the bottom of her palms into her eye sockets. Cady ran her fingers up and down Janis' back, hoping to comfort her. Damian squatted down in front of Janis' shaking body and lightly grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands away from her eyes. 

"Hey baby, remember in 8th grade when Mr. Lucas was a sexist fuck and so I got Lacy Harding to punch him in the nose when he said 'You don't have to be so emotional' because Jenna Cambridge got a call that her grandma died?" Janis giggled at the memory that very quickly dissolved into sobbing again, and put her arms around Damian's firm stature and digging her head into her best friend's shoulder. Damian stroked the back of her head before picking her up bride style and sitting down in a chair with her in his lap. Janis sobbed softly with her head buried in Damian's chest.

"Do any of you want me to go pick up food? I saw a sign for Starbucks downstairs." Karen suggested, trying to keep everybody's mind off of Regina.

"That would be great, thank you." Damian looked up from where he was rocking Janis.

Karen nodded and Grabbed Gretchen and Aaron's hand, dragging them down the hall. 

**1 1/2 Hours Later******

** **Janis had fallen asleep on the floor, tear tracks staining her cheeks and her limbs sprawled around the floor. Hair messed around her face. She had fallen asleep in Damian's arms and since she was an incredibly heavy sleeper and Damian's arms had started to feel fuzzy, he just threw her on the floor. She had yet to wake up. Cady and Aaron were pacing in opposite rows. Damian was sitting on a chair, staring at the floor, spaced-out. Karen had fallen asleep, misshapen over the armrests of the chairs. Gretchen was lain on the floor, staring at the ceiling and her body still. Footsteps were forgotten in the silence, until Aaron and Cady's had stopped. Damian looked up and Gretchen propped herself up on her elbows. The nurse that had sat at the reception desk only 10 minutes ago was now in front of Cady and Aaron, talking to them. Cady was nodding and Aaron was spinning and silently cheering. When the nurse had gone back to her desk, Cady and Aaron ran over to them.** **

** **"Regina's been out of surgery for a half hour and has been deemed recovered enough for us to go see her." Cady whisper-yelled.** **

** **"So let's go!" Gretchen stated. Damian picked up Janis and Cady grabbed Karen's light frame. They followed a nurse waiting for them. A new one this time. She led them through the busy hallways to double doors labeled, "ICU" Gretchen gasped as they all read the label. The nurse led them to a door with a clipboard under the number that read: Regina George. The nurse opened the door and Damian said thank you before she went away.** **

** **Karen had woken up at this point and sat down in the chair by Regina's bed. Regina looked more frail than usual, tired and cold. Regina suddenly opened her eyes, her once kind and soft eyes looked rigid and harsh. Janis had been set down on a chair and Regina pointed a shaky finger to her.** **

** **"What happened to her?"** **

** **"She needs her sleep. Cried for an hour after the nurse told us you were in surgery. Got tired out and fell asleep in my arms." Damian quietly explained, wary of the sleeping girl. ** **

** **"Poor girl." Regina smiled weakly.** **

** **Janis shifted in her sleep, rolling onto the floor. Everyone winced when she hit her head on the linoleum. But the bump seemed to knock her out of her sleep because her eyes flew open and she sat herself up frantically. ** **

** **“Can we go see Gina yet?” ** **

** **“I’m right here Jan.”** **

** **Janis turned her head to look at the direction where the voice was coming from and when she saw Regina, her eyes watered up at the sight and she pulled herself up and ran over to the bed, giving Regina a crushing hug.** **

** **“Oh! Be careful, the scar is still healing.” Regina warned her. Janis quickly detached herself, mumbling a sorry. ** **

** **

** **“It’s alright. Everybody listen up, because I want to say something.”** **

** **Everybody’s heads turned towards Regina. ** **

** **“I need to apologize, I am so so so so sorry. I crashed that car and now we’ve missed our flight and I just, ugggh.” Suddenly her head moved away from her hands. “I need to call my mom.”** **

** **“I can do that. Your mom loves me.” Gretchen and Janis perked up at the same time. They looked at each other with a smile and yelled jinx. ** **

** **

** **“But seriously, I’m calling your mom” Janis yelled as she grabbed Regina’s phone, that was sitting on the small table next to the bed. Janis typed some numbers into the keypad and the phone started ringing. Janis tapped the speaker button and the high pitched voice of June George echoed through the room.** **

** **“Regina! Hello darling.”** **

** **“June? It’s Janis.”** **

** **“Oh? Well, then, hello Janis darling. What happened to Regina?”** **

** **“We got in a car crash on the way to the airport and we won’t be able to make it.”** **

** **

** **“Is Regina ok?”** **

** **“Yeah, she’s fine, she just got out of surgery.”** **

** **“Can I talk to her?”** **

** **“Of course, she’s right here.” Janis handed the phone over to Regina, who gladly grabbed it and took it off of speaker phone. The group intently listened to Regina’s mumbled replies. “Can I talk to Missy?” After a few seconds, Regina greeted the person on the other side of the phone. “Hey! Swiss Miss!” Regina quickly retreated and after a few quiet explanations and Regina’s replies to the other side of the phone getting quieter and quieter and her body physically shrinking into the bed she asked her sister to hand the phone back to her mom.** **

** **“Michelle, will you hand the phone back to mom?” Janis knew that face, Regina was about to cry and Missy had done something wrong. Regina never, ever, call Missy by her birth name, Michelle. Regina took the phone away from her face.** **

** **“Can you guys go into the hallway? Please and Thank you.” Janis was confused, What had happened? But she solemnly left the room with the rest of the group. But when the thick wood door was finally closed, Janis pulled out her phone.** **

** **“I have a call to make."** **


End file.
